Open doors
by swamygliders
Summary: Remus can't wait to reform the family he had once thought he had lost. As he walks by Harry's door to fetch him for breakfast though he sees something that does not bode well. Warnings: Mentions of abuse and characters are a little out of character


I wrote this today. Not very good, but I thought I would post it. :)

I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape of form. I just like playing with the characters!  
>This story does include mentions of abuse please skip to the next if this offends you in any way<p>

* * *

><p>Remus was happy for the first time in what seemed forever. One of his best friends he had thought to have killed his other best friends was just declared innocent and cleared of all charges that morning. His friend was finally free, and he no longer had to hide or run; they could be true friends again. Also, Sirius's godson and his honorary godson had also arrived yesterday morning so that he could spend the last few weeks of his summer vacation with the two before he went back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. It seemed as if their little family was finally reforming.<p>

With a sad smile Remus acknowledged that things truly could never be the same as they had been thirteen years ago, not without James and Lily at least, but this was a start. Sirius, Remus and Harry were finally residing under the same roof at last. Everything seemed to be wonderful.

Smiling Remus went down a floor to fetch Harry for breakfast. As he rounded the corner to Harry's room he saw the young boy with his back to him slowly putting on a shirt. Remus froze, there were angry looking welts and scars all over the young boy's back and he was moving as if he was in pain.

Quickly so that he would not be seen Remus pressed his back onto the wall next to the open door. He closed his eyes, and his mind went wild with his wolf instincts of wanting to protect his cub. Remus knew that he could not just barge into Harry's room and demand answers though, it would frighten the child and he would likely distance himself. He had to think, he had to figure out what to do.

He could not go get Sirius right now, the man _would_ intrude and demand answers. Remus would tell him later what he had seen. That is, after Harry had been seen to and there was a new bottle of fire whisky near by so he could shove it down his throat when he got up to avenge his godson. So what could he do?

He could get Severus, Remus knew that he had dealt with this kind of situation more than a few times being head of house for Slytherin, but the two didn't have a good relationship in the least although it was all an act on Severus's part and Harry would likely fight him tooth and nail. Another option down the drain so to say.

Sighing he leaned his head back on the wall. The next moment his eyes opened and they had a look of determination to them. It would be up to him to help Harry, and he would, he would do anything to help James and Lily's child after all.

Remus sent a quick patronus charm to Sirius making up some excuse that he had to talk to Harry about his homework all this morning so not to look for them and not to worry. They were going to take breakfast in Harry's rooms and maybe lunch if their discussion lasted that long. Sirius was welcome to join them, but he mentioned that it would likely be boring for him, and he did not have to join.

A small smile spread across Remus's face. He knew with a message like that Sirius would stay as far away from Harry's door as possible for the morning. He knew how much his friend hated schoolwork and when he was in school he had avoided every bit he could and even after he was the same. At the slight mention of schoolwork and Sirius would be running with his tail between his legs, quite literally if he were in dog form.

Remus's smile quickly faltered though when his mind came back to his current situation. Even though he had only seen, a glimpse of Harry's back he knew the image would be permanently ingrained in his mind. His cub was hurt. So as he closed his eyes now and rested his head back against the wall again that was all he could see.

Who could have hurt his cub like that? Could his relatives have done that? He knew that they were not particularly nice people, but would they resort to harming a helpless child. Someone whom they were supposed to protect?

Again, Remus sighed. He opened his eyes though, and put a warm, kind smile on his face so that he would not scare the child as he approached him. He then faced the doorway and gently knocked on the door frame to gather Harry's attention.

When Harry looked up at Remus he saw a slight flicker of fear and pain run through the boy's eyes. That right there was enough to break Remus's heart. He kept the warm smile on his face though, and gave Harry the appearance that he had noticed nothing unusual.

"Can I come in and have a word with you Harry?"

Harry nodded, but Remus caught the flicker of fear again before the child could control his emotions. Inwardly sighing he realized this was going to be a much harder task, than he had originality thought. If the child was used to hiding his feelings, then this must have been going on for a long time. How had he not seen it before?

Quietly Remus closed the door to Harry's room and summoned a chair so that he could sit across from the child who was gingerly sitting on the bed.

"Don't worry Harry, you're not in trouble, not at all. I just wanted to ask you a few questions. Is that ok with you?"

Harry gave a hesitant nod, but it was a nod never the less.

"How has your summer been so far Harry?"

Harry titled his head a bit to the right and looked at Remus searchingly. Remus guessed that Harry was trying to figure out what angle he was coming from. That he was trying to figure out the question hidden in the question.

With another smile and an inward sigh Remus tried to comfort the boy by gently putting a hand on Harry's knee. He ignored the flinch and continued without an answer from Harry.

"It's ok Harry, I'm not trying to trick you. I just wanted to know how your summer has been, if you have had fun."

Harry nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "My summer has been fine, just the usual."

Remus gave Harry's knee a comforting squeeze. "You know you can tell me anything, right Harry?"

Again Harry gave a slow and hesitant nod and Remus sighed, but kept his warm smile on his face. Remus removed his hand from the boy's knee and set both of his hands on his lap so that Harry could see where they were. He had heard from Severus that sometimes-hurt children became more afraid when they could not see where the adult's hands were, because often when they could not see their hands then it was coming down on them.

Remus's voice was now just above a whisper and very gentle. "Harry" Remus took a calming breath. "Has anyone ever hurt you?"

Harry violently shook his head fear etching every feature on his face. Remus sighed and gave Harry a sad smile. He then got up from his chair and sat beside the child on the bed. Gently he put a hand below Harry's chin and made him look up into his warm brown eyes.

"You can tell me Harry. I promise that I won't ever hurt you, and I won't let anyone else either. You are safe here with me."

Harry was now violently shaking and Remus was beginning to become more concerned than he originally was. Slowly Remus gently moved his hand from Harry's chin to cup Harry's small cheek.

"It's ok Harry. You don't have to say anything more for now. Just nod your head if you're hurt right now."

Harry gave a slow nod and unconsciously lent into Remus's gentle touch soaking up all the comfort he could.

"Where do you hurt Harry?"

Harry delicately grabbed his wrist and offered it to Remus who took hold of the fragile limb. He probed it gently and then rested it softly on Harry's leg.

"It looks to be broken Harry and quite a severe break, nothing that can't be fixed though. Do you hurt anywhere else?"

Harry nodded and then with his good hand reached it over his shoulder to point at his back. Silently Remus nodded and gave the boy a sad smile.

"I'm very proud that you told me Harry." Remus gave Harry a gentle pat on the knee. "I have to ask for one more thing Harry. Have you ever had a magical physical?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Remus curiously.

Remus gave a small smile to the child and continued. "It's nothing like a muggle physical where you have to undress, and they check you all over. With a magical physical you simply lay on the bed and a wand is run over you. Then, all your injuries and slickness's past and present are written down so we know what is wrong."

Harry nodded in understanding. "You...you want me to have one?"

Remus nodded. "Only if you agree to one."

Looking up at Remus and then down at his injured wrist Harry nodded. "I...I have a question though.."

"What is it Harry?"

Harry intently studied the floor for a minute, unable to get the words out of his mouth. "Would it...it show if I've...I've been...touched?"

Remus closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He had not expected Harry to ask that question and he was not sure how to answer the child. Seeing Harry's look of hurt and fear brought Remus back reality though, and he decided that being blunt might be the best option.

"Yes, Harry it would."

Harry gave a shaky nod. "I'll...I'll do it."

Placing a gentle hand on Harry shoulder he gave a comforting squeeze. "I am so very proud of you Harry. You are perhaps the bravest child I know."

He gave Harry a small smile and removed his hand. "Now, I am not a trained medi-wizard Harry, so I cannot perform the scan. They're are two people I trust with my life who can though, and you can choose whom you would prefer."

Remus paused to make sure Harry was still listing to him and when he saw that he was he continued. "Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey, or we could also call for a healer from St. Mungo's if you would be more comfortable with that."

Harry shook his head at that last option. He did not want a stranger knowing all. His secrets and he would likely hear about it in the press the next day if he went with that option. That's just what he would need, the headlines reading "The boy who lived can't defend himself!" That only left him with the medi-witch who fussed over his every move or the Professor of the dungeon's who hated him. Harry let out a small sigh and looked at his injured wrist.

"Professor Snape."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I don't mean to pry Harry, but may I ask why?"

Harry gave a small nod. "I really don't like it when people fuss over me, and I know Professor Snape won't tell anyone. Fred and George told me last year that Professor Snape may act like a git, but when it comes to important things he was the one to trust. That he would keep a secret until he died."

Remus nodded in understanding, leave it up to the twins to solve a problem. "Ok Harry, let me help you lie down and I'll go floo call Professor Snape to come over."

Harry nodded and let Remus help him into a comfortable spot which was not an easy feat. "I'll be right back Harry, don't worry and try not to move your wrist."

After receiving a slight nod from the boy on the bed, Remus left the room shutting the door behind him. As soon as the door shut behind him Remus leaned his head against the closed door, he closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. It had been worse than he had thought and that pained him greatly.

Harry had not said who had hurt him, but he had a pretty good idea who. He had been with his Uncle for the past month, and a half after all and bones did not break by themselves.

He had not originality planned to call Severus or Madam Pomfrey, but as soon as he had seen Harry's badly broken wrist he knew he needed help. More help than Remus could give him. Like he had told Harry he was not a healer and Remus suspected that there was more that Harry had decided to hide from him.

Remus took one last breath and lifted his head up from the door. He then started walking towards his room, he could use the floo in there and not attract Sirius's attention. Sirius could wait to be told what was going on. He knew that if he said anything now that his suspicions were confirmed...it just would not go well, and to be frank his emotions could only deal with one hurt person at a time.

When he reached the fireplace, he grabbed some of the floo powder that was on top of the mantel and threw it in the fireplace.

"Severus Snape Hogwarts!"

He then stuck his head in the green flames and waited for Severus to answer him. Fortunately, Remus didn't have to wait for long and the next moment he saw Severus kneeling before the fire in his rooms at Hogwarts.

"Remus?"

Remus gave Severus sad smile. "Hi Severus. I'm sorry to intrude on you during your summer break. I know you must have a lot to do before the term begins but can I ask for you to come through? Some...things have come up, and I need your assistance."

It seemed that Remus needed to say no more. That his tone of voice and expressions were enough to tell Severus that it was indeed a very serious matter.

"Ok Remus. Step back, I'm coming though!"

Remus did as Severus said and the next moment Severus was standing before him brushing soot off his clothing.

As soon as Severus saw Remus he gave him a concerned look. "What's wrong Remus?"

Letting a sigh escape his lips Remus began to tell Severus of his morning with Harry. Severus just nodded until his old friend had finished and then patted him gently on the shoulder.

"You did the right thing Remus by calling me. Do you think Potter will be up to document everything that's been done to him so we can press charges and more importunately do you think he will be up to _me_ of all people to see him?"

"I gave him a choice of either you, Poppy or a healer from St. Mungo's and he chose you." Remus gave a small smile to his friend. "I believe that we have the Weasley twins to thank for that."

Remus then closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. When Remus didn't open his eyes he found himself suddenly in a warm embrace.

Severus had put his arms around his friend and gently forced Remus's head down onto his shoulder. Much like Remus had done for him when Lily had died. "Damn is it really that bad?"

Remus nodded his head. "It pretty bad Severus. When...when I asked him about the physical scan, his only concern was that it might show if someone touched him."

Tightening his arms just a bit around Remus, Severus let out a small sigh. "Let's go make him feel a little better then and heal the wounds we can see." Severus then pulled back and looked his friend in the eyes. "The wounds on his heart will heal in time with help. I know I will be there for him and so will you, but will Sirius?"

Looking away Remus looked slightly ashamed. "I haven't said anything to him yet." Remus then lifted his eyes to look at his friend. "He was just cleared. This morning and I don't want him to go off and do something rash."

Severus nodded in understanding. "If you want after, we finish healing Harry and he's sleeping I can come and help you. I suspect some fire whisky will be needed." Severus looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

A small smile graced the werewolf's face and Severus gave his shoulder one final squeeze of comfort. "Come now, let's tend Harry."

Remus gave a short nod and led the man out of his room and down the stairs to Harry's room. Knocking quietly on Harry's door he entered with Severus in tow when he heard the quiet "come in".

Slowly so they would not startle the boy they came in and Severus took a seat beside the boy on the bed while Remus stood behind him.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Professor."

"How are you feeling Harry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders in response and looked down a bit guiltily. "I'm sorry for disturbing you Sir on your summer vacation."

"You are of no disturbance what-so-ever Harry. I'm going to feel your forehead for a temperature, ok Harry?"

A slight flicker of fear crossed the boys face, but quickly disappeared as he nodded. "It's ok Harry. I promise I will never hurt you intentionally." Severus then slowly reached up and placed a cool hand on Harry's very warm forehead.

Severus gave a slight frown and removed his hand. "You're very warm Harry. Do you feel ill?"

Harry gave a slight shake of the head and Severus looked at him doubtfully.

"It's ok to feel sick Harry; I will not hold it against you. I only want to help."

Harry looked down at the comforter that he was lying atop of and studied it intently for a moment before he looked up to Severus. "I just feel kind of warm."

Severus nodded and suppressed a sigh. So it was infection that had caused his temperature to rise like that. Left any longer and they could have had a very sick boy on their hands.

"Ok Harry, remember what Remus told you about the scan I'm going to do?" Seeing a slight nod Severus continued. "I'm going to stand here and run my wand above your body, a quill, and paper will appear and start writing down every injury and sickness you have or have had. All you're going to feel is a slight hum of magic and nothing more, this will not hurt. If you want Remus can sit here and hold your hand. Would you like that?"

Harry gave a slight nod and Severus stood up and motioned for Remus to come up and take his place. Remus came up and sat down in the chair and gently took hold of the child's hand with both of his. "I'm right here for you Harry."

"I'm going to start now Harry."

Harry nodded and focused his energy in absorbing the comfort Remus was giving him by holding his hand and not on the wand that was now moving up and down over his body on the other side of the bed.

Twenty minutes passed, and the quill finally stopped writing on the parchment. Severus took hold of the parchment and began to read the list of the boy's injuries. He then placed it down on the bedside table and sat down on the side of Harry's bed giving the boy a very sad gaze.

"Harry, I need you to move as little as possible ok?"

Harry gave a slight nod of the head and Severus continued just as gentle.

"Your back and wrist are not the only things that hurt, am I right?"

Another hesitant nod came from the boy.

"You also broke your left leg and hip. I can heal your leg, but your hip is going to take some time to heal. I could use magic to heal it now, but I fear it might stunt your growth and restrict your movement for the rest of your life. I will have to heal it the muggle way and put it in a cast. There is also some concern about the tearing...in your bottom. It is quite severe, but it can be healed. Although it will still be tender when you sit down for the next few days."

Remus removed one of his hands from Harry's and gently placed it on the boy's cheek who immediately closed his eyes when it made contact and lent into to the comfort. "You're going to be ok, Harry."

While Remus was comforting the boy Severus quietly called his personal house elf and asked for all the supplies he would need. He also silently placed a silencing charm on the room so that no one outside would be able to hear what was going on inside. That way if Harry were to scream out in pain Sirius could not hear.

As Remus removed his hand from the boy's cheek and wrapped it around Harry's hand again Harry opened his eyes and looked at his potion Professor who looked almost...kind. "I just put a silencing charm on the room, so don't worry about who can hear. If you need to scream, scream. If you need to cry, cry. Understand?"

A slight nod came from Harry as the house elf popped back in with potions, bandages, creams, and a camera.

Severus caught Harry looking at the camera with curiosity and a touch a fear. He sighed a little to himself. This really never got any easier.

"I'm going to start to undress you so I can see your wounds. Try not to move too much so you don't jostle your hip, ok Harry?"

"Y...yes sir. What is the camera for?"

"I have to take pictures of your wounds Harry. So that, you never have to see the people who did this to you again. No one other than a judge and a few lawyers will see them."

Harry closed his eyes and looked to be in pain, more than just physical. "Do...do you have to?"

Severus let out a sigh. Of course, the boy is in pain. Isn't every child who had to go through this? It's upsetting enough when just a few people find out that you have been hurt by the people who are supposed to love you, but when someone wants to take pictures so that other people can know too? That's just unbearable.

"Yes I do. Everything will be ok though. I promise you."

Harry opened his eyes again and just looked at his Professor. "I promise Harry, and you know I do not make promises lightly."

Harry nodded and Severus moved so that he could gently start to unbutton Harry's shirt. When it came to Harry pulling his arms out of the shirt though Severus sighed and looked at Harry gently.

"I don't want you to lift your arms so I'm going to cut your sleeves to make it easier for you. I will repair the shirt afterword if you want."

Severus then took up a pair of scissors and began to cut down the sleeves of the shirt. When it was cut off he gently removed it from the boys back and set to removing the boy's trousers. Sensing the boy's panic Severus looked up into Harry's eyes.

"I'm just going to remove your trousers Harry, I will not remove your pants and I will not hurt you on purpose."

Still, nervous and scared Harry gave a slight nod. Severus gave a nod of his own and gently removed the boy's trousers and slipped a hospital gown on him that the house elf had brought.

"Harry I'm going to start healing your leg now." Severus then reached down and grabbed a dull orange potion and handed it to Remus. "I would like you to take this pain reviler. I will have to set the bone first, and it can be quite painful even with that potion."

Remus uncorked the vial and tipped it up to Harry's mouth so he could drink it all down. He then quickly conjured a glass of water and held it up so Harry could take a few sips to wash away the taste. Most of the pain Harry felt now descended into a low hum, and he let out a little breath of relief.

Severus moved over to the side where Harry's broken leg was and placed his hand near where he break was, just above his knee. "Are you ready Harry?"

A slow and hesitant nod was his answer and Severus began to move the bones back into place. All the while Harry squeezed the life out of Remus's hand and closed his eyes tight, not once did he make a sound.

When Severus was finished straightening Harry's bones he looked at the boy in concern. The next moment though he set himself to the task of healing the bone he had just set in place by placing both hands over the broken bone and calling the bones to mend themselves. He would worry about Harry's lack of crying out after his hip was set that hip needed to be put in a cast as soon as possible.

Another few minutes passed as Severus worked hard on the boy's leg. When he was finished, he looked up at Harry and saw a few tears the boy's eyes. Severus immediately regretted what he was about to do to the poor child.

"I have to heal your hip now Harry. I can't give you another potion for another hour, and I hate to say it, but that potion would do little good anyway. This is going to hurt, but once I put your hip and upper leg into a cast it will feel better."

Harry gave a small nod and Remus positioned himself so that his upper body was underneath Harry, and he was hugging him from behind for support. "I've got you Harry."

Harry let out a small whimper and held on tight to Remus while Severus moved the clothes away from Harry's hip. Severus then placed both hands on his hip and looked at Harry.

"I'm going to start now, hold on tight and it will be over soon."

Seeing the slight nod Severus began moving to bones back into place. Harry arched up and tears steamed down his face as he held on to Remus for dear life. All the while Remus was gently stroking the boy's hair and whispering soothing things into his ear.

Ten minutes later Severus stopped moving the bones around and reached for the cloth that would soon become a cast. Gently he wrapped it around the boy's hip and upper leg careful not to cause further pain. When he was finishing wrapping the area, he muttered a spell. The cloth became a hard cast. Severus then replaced the clothes that had to be moved to help the bone heal and looked up at the boy in his friend's arms.

The boy seemed greatly distressed and rightly so. Tears were still cascading down his face, but he still made no sound and Remus was looking at him worriedly. Severus reached behind him and grabbed a light blue potion. He then came and sat down on the edge of the bed and handed the potion to Remus.

"It's ok Harry. The worst is over. I'm going to heal your wrist real quick, it won't hurt as much because the bones are already in place."

Harry nodded and Severus gently grabbed the boy's wrist and quickly healed the bones together. Severus then gently gave Harry's hand a small squeeze and looked into his eyes.

"That potion I gave Remus is a dreamless sleep potion, you can drink it if you want while I heal the wounds on your back. I could not give it to you before for fear that you would lash out in pain in your sleep, and I could not risk you hurting yourself any more than you were."

Harry just nodded and accepted the vile from Remus who helped him drink it down. A few seconds later Harry was fast asleep and Remus gently lowered Harry back down onto the bed so that he was lying flat on his back.

Severus looked at Remus who was looking down at the boy on the bed with such sadness. Across the bed Severus rested a gentle comforting hand on Remus's arm. As Remus looked up at him Severus saw the few stray tears that leaked out of his eyes.

"Everything will be ok Remus. Harry is a strong boy and will heal, he has survived this far and we'll help him so he does more than just survive in this world."

Remus nodded and sighed.

"Remus can you help me flip him so that he is lying on his stomach and then why don't you get some tea and maybe get some rest while I finish healing him."

"I can help you, but I don't think I'll be able to relax though while Harry is still hurt."

"Understandable."

Severus and Remus then gently flipped Harry over very careful not to do any further damage to the boy's wounds. When Harry was lying on his stomach Severus gently untied the strings that were holding the gown together and peeled it away from the site he would have to clean and heal.

Severus might have seen the scans results he had run on Harry, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw before him now. The poor boy had scars both old and new littered across his back as well as multiple open wounds. It seemed like Harry's Uncle had liked to use a belt much the way his own father had. Severus sighed and conjured a warm washcloth to clean the blood off the boy's wounds.

Before he started to clean Harry up though, he saw Remus looking down at Harry with pain and sorrow in his eyes. Severus carefully placed the washcloth in a bowl of water and went to stand by Remus's side. Gently he placed an arm around his shoulders and guided him to sit in the empty chair next to Harry. He then knelt down beside Remus and looked him in the eye.

"Breath Remus, just breath."

Severus then conjured up a glass of water and handed it to Remus.

"Take slow sips, that's it. Everything will be fine."

Remus took deep breaths and took many sips on the water slowly calming down.

"I need to tend Harry now, are you going to be ok?"

Remus nodded his head and Severus got up from where he was kneeling. Slowly he made his way back around the bed and grabbed the washcloth again.

With tenderness, he rarely showed anyone he wiped away all the dried and fresh blood from Harry's wounds. When Severus deemed Harry's back clean enough he put down the washcloth and picked up the antiseptic creams his elf had brought him and began to gently rub them all over Harry's back making sure to cover the ones he knew to be infected. With the cream spread all over Severus then placed both hands on his back and began to pull out the infection and heal the wounds.

A half hour later Severus was exhausted, but Harry's back was nicely healed and would leave little scaring. Allowing himself to sit back in a chair for a moment he closed his eyes. The next moment though his eyes opened and he stood back up. He still had to heal the boy's bottom, and he wanted to do that while the child was still asleep.

Severus closed the back of the gown and tied it up much like it had been before he then looked over at Remus to see how he was doing. The poor man looked as if he had seen better days and Severus knew that he indeed had. It was not easy in the least to take care of an abused child, and he knew this was especially hard on Remus. He had been close to the child for an entire year before he had found out, and he had only found out resulting from the child's mistake of not closing his door.

With that infection that had been on his back though he knew that the abuse would have come to light in a few days anyway and it was defiantly a good thing it had happened before then. If it had come to light a few days from now Harry would have been in much rougher shape than he had been in a few hours ago, he could have been close to death. Severus would never tell Remus the extent that Harry's state could have been in though, he knew that man would just blame himself all the more.

Slowly Severus placed a hand on Harry's bottom. He had to heal a few other this way before, and those had not been pleasant experiences, for him or the victim. That was the main reason he wanted Harry asleep it would save him some of the pain and embarrassment that was sure to come if he was awake.

Keeping Harry's shorts up to keep the boy's modesty and privacy intact Severus began to focus on healing the tears of skin inside Harry. With his mind's eye he slowly wove together the tissue so that it was one again.

Nearly twenty minutes passed and Severus was almost fast asleep on his feet. Harry was finally healed, and exhaustion was slowly creeping up to him. With the final tear healed his knees buckled and he found himself on the floor leaning back against the wall.

As quickly as he fell Remus was by his side helping him up to his feet. Severus leaned greatly on his friend and was grateful for the support.

"Are you ok there Severus?"

Severus sleepily nodded. "Just tired...healing took a lot...out of me."

Remus understood, he slowly walked Severus to the door and led him to the spare room next to Harry's and dropped him gently on the bed.

As Severus fell asleep he heard one last thing from Remus. "Thank you Severus for healing Harry, sleep well."

Remus the quietly left the room and headed back over to where Harry would be waking soon. Walking back into Harry's room he took sight of the newly healed boy on the bed. Slowly he went over to the bed and gently rolled the boy back over so that he was lying back on his back. He then took the covers that were at the boy's feet and gently tucked him in.

Sitting down in the chair next to Harry's bed he visibility deflated. Severus was exhausted and he knew it was petty, but he wished desperately for him to wake up so he could help him with Sirius.

Suddenly, Harry stirred on the bed and Remus was by his side in an instant. He quickly and quietly called Kreacher to fix some food for the boy. He hadn't eaten all morning, and he knew that Harry had to get some food into him.

A small whimper came from Harry, and he slowly opened his eyes. Remus gave him a small smile and placed his glasses on his nose.

"Good morning Harry."

Harry gave a small grunt and tried to sit up.

"Take it easy there Harry, you were just healed up." Remus reached behind Harry and propped the boy up on pillows.

"Thank you sir."

Remus gave a little nod and placed the tray that Kreacher had prepared on the teens lap. It was just a small tray of chicken broth and pumpkin juice, but it looked like a feast to Harry who had barely anything that summer.

"Try to eat as much as you can Harry, but don't force yourself and take it slow."

Harry nodded.

"I have to go down and talk to Sirius about some...things. If you're not sleepy after eating I brought some books from the library for you and put them next to your bed to look over. Relax Harry and I'll be back soon."

As Harry again nodded Remus left the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Remus went to search for Sirius. The first place he looked was his room, and he suddenly loved how predictable his friend could be.<p>

"Hi Sirius."

Sirius looked up at his friend from the newspaper that he was reading and rose an eyebrow at the bottle of fire whisky in Remus's hand.

Remus followed his glance down to his hand and he gave a small shrug and smiled.

"I thought you might like some."

"Then I'm not going to like what you have to tell me. Am I right?"

Remus sighed and sat down next to his friend. Slumping in his chair.

Sirius again rose an eyebrow. "My, my it must be bad. What is it?"

Remus magically closed the door and locked it. He also silently closed down the floo in the room so Sirius could not escape without a fight.

"Well, it's about Harry..."

Sirius's eyes widened in panic, and he got out of his chair almost bolting for the door. "What's wrong? Is Harry ok?"

Remus got up and led his friend's back to his chair. "Yes, everything is ok for the moment, but I had to call Severus for help."

"What happened Remus, tell me!"

"I am Sirius, I am. Just sit down and relax." Sirius did as he was told, and Remus continued as best he could. "I saw Harry put a shirt on this morning and when his back was facing me...I saw scars and welts."

Sirius had gone pale, but just nodded his head knowing where this was going.

"I confronted him and I found there was more than just his back. I then floo called Severus for help and he healed Harry's broken bones and wounds. It took a lot out of him though, and he is currently sleeping in the spare room next to Harry's.

"What happened to him? Who hurt him?" Sirius was now shaking and as pale as a ghost. Remus opened the bottle of whisky and poured a glass for his friend.

"Harry has been abused Sirius. I'm assuming his Uncle did this to him, but I don't know for sure."

Sirius shot up and out of his chair and ran for the floo. He was stopped before he could throw any powder in it or call a name by a bright green barrier. Remus got up and went over to his now-stunned friend and threw his arms around him in a hug.

"You are not going anywhere Sirius, I will not have you put yourself back in prison."

"They hurt him though, they hurt Harry. How could anyone do that?"

Remus was now holding a sobbing man in his arms who seemed inconsolable. Rubbing his back soothingly Remus summoned a calming potion and forced it down Sirius's throat. "Calm down Sirius. We have him now, and he will never go back. With you out of Azkaban you now have custody of him and no one hurt him again. Harry is safe."

Sirius just continued to sob into Remus's robes while Remus tries to soothe him for a good ten minutes. Finally, when Sirius calmed down enough Remus pulled back from the embrace and inspected the man head to toe.

"Are you alright now?"

"Can I see Harry?"

Remus gave him a serious look. "Not if you start crying, Harry cannot handle that right now. He needs compassion yes, but not pity. Do not pity him or he will start to resent you."

Sirius nodded and put a hand over his heart. "I promise I won't cry and no pitying."

"I have to warn you though, while Severus healed Harry the best he could, but he had to wrap his broken hip the muggle way. Too much magic on it and it would stunt his growth. He also is thin and fragile. You can't move too fast around him and if you touch him he will flinch. Do not pull back though, if you do he will blame himself for being weak."

Sirius absorbed all that Remus was telling him, but still could not believe this was his Harry he was talking about. This seemed so unlike the child that he had met at the end of last year, but then he had only known the boy for a few hours then and since it had only been letters.

His shoulders slumped in misery and Remus took him back into his arms. "Don't worry Sirius with lots of love and understanding Harry will heal; he will be fine."

Sirius pulled back and gave his friend an understanding look. "Ok I'm ready, I promise no more weeping."

Remus nodded and led his way out of the bedroom and down to Harry's. Reaching the door he quietly knocked and waited for the quiet "come in" from the other side. Opening the door Remus gave the boy a small smile. He was sitting up as he left him and had a book on his lap.

"I have a visitor for you Harry."

Sirius then came in from behind Harry and sat down next to his bed. "Hey cub. How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his lap. "I'm fine."

Sirius nodded and placed a warm hand on Harry's. "I bet you feel better after Professor Snape healed you up. If you ever want to talk about anything, just know I'm right here for you and I will always have my ears open."

Harry looked over at his Godfather and gave a tiny smile.

Sirius then reached into his pocket and dug something gold out. "I've been meaning to give this to you all summer, but kept forgetting to send it to you. Your mother gave this to me after our third year at Hogwarts. You see my home life was not that great either and this locket is charmed so that if the wearer was in any kind of danger it would transport you somewhere safe. I want you to have this, and I want you to know that you will always be safe here."

Sirius then unclasped the chain and slid it around Harry's neck fastening it again. Harry looked down at the locket in awe and then up at his Godfather with tears in his eyes.

"T..thank you."

"Any time Harry. How about later I dig up some old photo's and we can look at them together? I think we can even ask Professor Snape if he has any of your mother we could have; they were good friends when they were little."

"Can we really?"

Sirius smiled at the boy's wonder and nodded his head. The two then continued their conversation as Remus smiled from the doorway obviously enjoying the fact that they could indeed be a happy family. It would take time, but they would get there.


End file.
